Astronauci
420px|right Astronauci — seria skórek w alternatywnym uniwersum League of Legends. Członkowie Astronauci * :A kiedy przyjdzie także po mnie :arcymistrz grzybów zaporowych :by mi zatruć zieleń w głowie :to będę krasny i matowy. * :W kosmosie kotwica praktycznie niż nie waży. Historia Teemo w kosmosie... Prawie 620px|center W marcu 2018 roku Clemens Riegler, magistrant technologii satelitarnej na Uniwersytecie w Würzburgu — i samozwańczy „najlepszy Rammus na Zachodzie” — wysłał na nasze media społecznościowe wiadomość: „Mam dziwne pytanie, czy są jakieś oficjalne naklejki Astronauty Teemo lub AstroNautilusa?” Niemal dokładnie rok później Astronauta Teemo poleciał w kosmos! No, prawie... Nasz diabelski anielski mały Yordle dotarł na wysokość mniej więcej 75 km do mezosfery. Ściśle rzecz biorąc, jest to tylko bliska przestrzeń kosmiczna, a nie głęboki kosmos. Ale nie mówcie Teemo, że nie jest prawdziwym astronautą. Lepiej dla wszystkich, żeby był zadowolony.Teemo w kosmosie... Prawie Mały krok dla Teemo 420px|center Po trzech latach pracy z udziałem profesora doktora Hakana Kayala (szefa katedry technologii kosmicznych na Uniwersytecie w Würzburgu), a także dzięki pomocy sponsorów z całej Europy i certyfikatowi Programu REXUS/BEXUS* — oraz pełnemu wsparciu Niemieckiej Agencji Kosmicznej, Szwedzkiej Agencji Kosmicznej i związanej z nimi Europejskiej Agencji Kosmicznej — zespół opracował trzy kapsuły SpaceSeeds i przygotował je do wystrzelenia za pomocą rakiety Orion udoskonalonej rakiety Orion. Ale gdzie w tym wszystkim jest Teemo? — Teemo to znana postać z League of Legends — wyjaśnił Clemens. — Myśleliśmy też o AstroNautilusie, ale Teemo wzbudza silne emocje u wszystkich. Prawie każdy z nas w pewnym momencie chciał go wystrzelić na Księżyc, ale nie każdy może to zrobić. Chcieliśmy, by wszyscy gracze w League mieli okazję zobaczyć, jak to się dzieje. Powiedzmy to sobie otwarcie: wszyscy marzyliśmy, by prowadzący Teemo, który w naszej serii gier o awans ma wynik 0/6/0, poleciał na Słońce i już nie wrócił. 420px|center Na tydzień przed tym, jak Teemo oficjalnie przestał być mieszkańcem planety Ziemia, Clemens i członkowie zespołu, Alex Hartl, Eric Heimann, Tobias Neumann oraz Florian Kohmann, polecieli do Kiruny w Szwecji, siedziby Centrum Kosmicznego Esrange, aby zbudować i wystrzelić swoją rakietę. 420px|center Pracując razem z astrofizykami i inżynierami z Esrange, członkowie Projektu Dedal ukończyli pracę w ciągu tygodnia, konstruując ze zbioru części w pełni przygotowaną i funkcjonalną rakietę. Ponadto skorzystali z szybkiego połączenia internetowego w bazie, aby rozegrać dla relaksu kilka gier w League. 420px|center 420px|center 420px|center Wielki skok dla Yordlów 4 marca 2019 roku Clemens, Alex, Eric, Tobias i Florian obudzili się wczesnym rankiem — chociaż zapewne i tak nie mogli spać. Po latach ciężkiej pracy nareszcie nadszedł czas, by zobaczyć, jak ich eksperyment (i Teemo) wystrzeli w atmosferę. 420px|center Na godzinę przed każdym startem w Centrum Kosmicznym Esrange całą Kirunę w Szwecji wypełnia hałas, który można porównać tylko z rykiem rogów Gondoru. — To potężny i przerażający odgłos — powiedział Clemens. — Jest tak silny i głośny, że słychać go z dziesiątków kilometrów. Ostrzega wszystkich, że coś może spaść... Albo raczej wylecieć w powietrze. 420px|center O 9:50 CET cały zespół Projektu Dedal — nie tylko ci, którzy polecieli do Szwecji — czekał i patrzył w nerwowym wyczekiwaniu, jak kończy się sprawdzanie gotowości do startu i rozpoczyna odliczanie. Na pewno widzieliście w filmach głośne odliczanie przed wystrzeleniem rakiety. To naprawdę ma miejsce. — Nie byłem tak spięty w całym swoim życiu! To było moje odliczanie. Nie, NASZE odliczanie! Nareszcie! Po tym, jak oglądaliśmy je milion razy w filmach! Po takiej masie pracy! Nadeszło NASZE odliczanie... To naprawdę wyjątkowe przeżycie — powiedział Clemens. — Pamiętam tylko, że serce mi biło jak szalone, ale w głowie była pustka. Nie byłem już w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek. Praca została wykonana. Już nie mieliśmy nad tym kontroli. Gdy odliczanie doszło do zera, włączył się proces automatyczny i zespół Dedala patrzył, jak Teemo i rakieta wystrzeliwują z siłą, która wystarczyłaby do podniesienia samochodu. Poruszając się z pięciokrotną prędkością dźwięku, rakieta i jej zapewne przerażony pasażer na gapę w czasie niespełna trzech minut osiągnęli maksymalną wysokość około 75 kilometrów. Na Ziemi zespół Dedala czekał nerwowo na rozpoczęcie swojego eksperymentu. 420px|center Dokładnie w 133, 143 i 153 sekundzie po starcie, gdy Teemo spoglądał w dół na wszystkich nas niczym łaskawy władca, pomyślnie odłączyły się trzy kapsuły SpaceSeeds. Eksperyment zakończył się całkowitym sukcesem. Odczepione od rakiety kapsuły SpaceSeeds samotnie powróciły na ziemię. Zaliczyły „nominalne” lądowanie (co znaczy, że się powiodło) z prędkością mniej więcej 85 kilometrów na godzinę. Chociaż szybkość nie zapewniała całkiem miękkiego lądowania, kapsuły SpaceSeeds zostały przystosowane do szybkiego ponownego wejścia w atmosferę. Sama rakieta wylądowała w innym miejscu ze znacznie większą prędkością przyziemienia. Na szczęście ekipa z Esrange zdołała odzyskać i ją i wszystkie swoje eksperymentalne rozwiązania. Wszystkie poza pewnym Yordlem... Gdzie jest teraz Teemo? 420px|center To... dobre pytanie. — Nie spłonął — roześmiał się Clemens. — Ale nie mamy pojęcia, co się z nim stało. Po prostu zniknął. Według zespołu Dedala naklejka z Teemo nie mogła spłonąć przy wejściu w atmosferę, ponieważ materiały, z których zbudowano rakietę, nie dopuszczały do osiągnięcia temperatury dość wysokiej, by Teemo się zapalił. Chociaż zespół z Esrange zdołał odzyskać każdy z pozostałych elementów rakiety, Teemo nie udało się znaleźć. Możemy się tylko domyślać, że wciąż jest gdzieś tam, w atmosferze, i sadzi grzyby, na które natkną się następni, niebaczni astronauci. Zatem jeśli w bliskiej przyszłości planujecie jakieś badania w kosmosie, gorąco zalecamy zabranie ze sobą czerwonej soczewki. 420px|center Całe Riot chce podziękować członkom organizacji Daedalus Project za wysłanie Teemo tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden Yordle. Jesteśmy zaszczyceni, że Teemo mógł wziąć udział w potencjalnie przełomowym eksperymencie kosmicznym i z ekscytacją czekamy, by zobaczyć, dokąd zabierzecie nas kolejnym razem. *Program REXUS/BEXUS został zrealizowany dzięki obustronnemu porozumieniu Niemieckiej Agencji Kosmicznej (DLR) i Szwedzkiej Agencji Kosmicznej (SNSB). Szwedzka część ładunku wyniesionego przez rakietę została udostępniona studentom z innych krajów europejskich dzięki współpracy z Europejską Agencją Kosmiczną (ESA). Ciekawostki *Tematyka grupy nawiązuje do astronautów. *Biografia Teemo jest nawiązaniem do tekstu piosenki Tadeusza Woźniaka pt. „Zegarmistrz Światła Purpurowy”. Multimedia Muzyka= Cho’Gath Eats the World - Astronaut Teemo - motyw muzyczny |-| Ikony= Ikona Snowdown 2014 - Astronauta Poro.png|Snowdown 2014 - Astronauta Poro Ikona Nautilusa z Okazji Dnia Kosmosu.png|Ikona Nautilusa z Okazji Dnia Kosmosu Ikona Bardnika.png|Ikona Bardnika Ikona Astronauty Teemo.png|Ikona Astronauty Teemo Ikona Zaca Kosmicznej Galaretki w Tubce.png|Ikona Zaca Kosmicznej Galaretki w Tubce Ikona Poronauty.png|Ikona Poronauty Ikona Pełna Gwiazd.png|Ikona Pełna Gwiazd |-| Totemy= Totem_Astronauty_Poro.png|Totem Astronauty Poro en:Astronauts Kategoria:Serie skórek